maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Addition Impossible
Addition Impossible is a take-off of Mission: Impossible. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 25 (51): [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']]. Summary Ethan Hunt's team needs to save the world, while also struggling with simple math. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki//The_Great_Escape_(film) the Great Escape] *''Brad Bird'' *''The Incredibles'' *Burj Khalifa *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rango_(2011_film) Rango] *Ghost Rider *Spider-Man *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger Captain America: the First Avenger] *Red Skull *Hugo Weaving *Nicolas Cage *Katie Holmes *Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars] MAD References *'The Straight A-Team' *'Real Veal' *'ArTHOR' *'Fast Hive' *'Captain American't' *'I Love You, Iron Man' *'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *Boy throwing tomatoes (cartoon from [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']]) Characters *Ethan Hunt *Benji Dunn *William Brandt *Jane Carter *Kurt Hendricks *Rango *Ghost Rider *Spider-Man *Red Skull *Lightning McQueen *Ghost Rider's Bike Transcript (Start at "Bug Killers" truck) Computer: Benji, our #1 agent Ethan Hunt is being held in cell #5 in a Russian prision built in 1922! You've got 1 minute to get him out. This table will self-destruct in 10 seconds! Good luck. Benji Dunn: Wait, that's a lot of numbers! Was that cell #10? No. How about 3? 8? 11? Is pie a number? How about this one? (Garage door opens.) Does this go on? (Coffin opens.) What about this one? (Farm door opens.) Cow: Moooooo! Benji Dunn: How about this one? (Brad Bird's pants unzip.) Is that a penny? (Music plays.) Oops, that's the radio. Hey, I found a button! Guess that leaves just this one! (Pushes "Open Sesame" button and cell door #5 opens.) Ethan Hunt: FINALLY! Benji Dunn: Phew! Numbers were never my thing. Now, how long before this self-des-- BOOM! (Title card: Addition Impossible) (Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn, William Brandt and Jane Carter are outside the Water Cafe in the desert. Benji, William and Jane are sitting on a bench.) Ethan Hunt: Alright. Listen up. (Holds up a device showing a picture of Kurt Hendricks.) We've come to the desert to stop a terrorist named Hendricks from selling nuclear launch codes. Jane Carter: Is that a sandstorm? (Clouds of sand appear in the distance. Ethan moves to the right, covering the sand clouds from the screen.) Ethan Hunt: No. Now Hendricks is meeting the buyer on the top floor of the tallest building in the world. (The device shows a diagram of Burj Khalifa with a flashing red and white square indicating the top floor.) William Brandt: Are you sure that's not a sandstorm? (The screen shows Rango on a road. The clouds of sand appear past him and he disappears when the clouds are gone.) Ethan Hunt: Yes. And we don't want to be noticed. So we'll have to climb the building from the outside. (The wind blows Benji's hat off.) Benji Dunn: Are we getting backup? 'Cause we should tell them to dress for a sandstorm. (The screen zooms out to show the clouds of sand coming towards them.) Ethan Hunt: It's not a sandstorm and we're not getting backup! Benji Dunn: Why? Has the President initiated Ghost Protocol? Ethan Hunt: Worse. (The screen centers on the sand of clouds, then shows Ghost Rider's face getting closer to the screen. Then it shows him stopping his motorcycle next to Ethan, Jane, William and Benji.) Ghost Rider: It's called Ghost Rider Protocol. And I'm teaming up with you guys. (Benji gulps.) (The camera then shows outside Burj Khalifa and then shows Benji and Ethan inside. Ethan is wearing goggles and Benji is wearing oven mitts.) Benji Dunn: Alright. These are very special gloves that will help with the mission. Ethan Hunt: They'll allow me to climb the building? Benji Dunn: No. These are oven mitts. They let you touch his head. (He puts them on Ghost Rider's flaming head.) He-he-he! (Gives Ethan the climbing gloves.) These are the climbing gloves. Now remember. Blue is glue. Red is dead. (Ethan puts on the gloves.) Green is no more spleen, yellow is forever mellow and orange is borange. Borange also means dead. Good luck. (Pushes Ethan out of the hole in the window.) Ethan Hunt: Aaaaaaaahh!!! Benji Dunn: Luckily wasn't wearing the oven mitts. (The screen moves to the left showing Jane wearing the oven mitts and holding a fork with a sausage roasting on top of the fire on Ghost Rider's head.) Jane Carter: You're telling me. (The screen then shows Ethan climbing the building.) Ethan Hunt: Wow. I'm pretty high up. (One of the climbing gloves turn red.) Ethan Hunt: Uh-oh. (Talks to Benji on a radio on his fist.) What did red mean again? Go ahead? Spider-Man: Red means dead. Ethan Hunt: Uh-oh! (A farting noise is heard and the other glove turns brown.) Ethan Hunt: And what is brown? Spider-Man: That means down. (Ethan falls down.) Ethan Hunt: Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!! Spider-Man: Or it means you pooped your pants! (The camera then shows Kurt Hendricks on the ground walking to the entrance of the building.) Ethan Hunt: Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!! (Ethan lands on Hendricks.) Kurt Hendricks: Ow! Ethan Hunt: Hey! I'm OK! I'm not borange! Kurt Hendricks: My bones! Ethan Hunt: Uh, sorry about that, Mr... (Picks up Hendricks' name tag.) Hendricks. Let me help you up. (Gets off Hendricks and moves him up to stand again.) Here's your briefcase. (Gives Hendricks his briefcase.) Your nuclear codes. (Gives him his nuclear codes.) Have a good day. Kurt Hendricks: Great! (Walks into the building.) Thanks! (The door closes.) (Ethan smacks his forehead.) Ethan Hunt: Wait a minute! (The camera then shows Benji, William, Ghost Rider and Jane in the building. William is sitting on a chair and Benji and Jane are roasting marshmallows on Ghost Rider's head. Ethan smashes through the window into the room.) Ethan Hunt: OK. I blew it. Which means I now have to disguise myself as the man Hendricks is selling the codes to. (Puts on a mask of Alfred E. Neuman.) Jane Carter: That looks just like him. Ethan Hunt: Huh? Jane Carter: Where did you get that mask made? Ethan Hunt: Oh. I got it from the Red Skull. (The screen then shows Red Skull wearing a mask of Hugo Weaving. Red Skull takes the mask off.) Red Skull: I knew this was a much better business than world domination. Ghost Rider: Hey. Can I get one of those? Red Skull: Sure. (Ghost Rider gets Red Skull some money and puts on a mask of Nicolas Cage. The mask gets burnt up by the flames on his head.) Ghost Rider: Waste of money. (The screen shows Kurt Hendricks on the top floor. The door is heard opening and closing when Ethan comes in disguised as Alfred E. Neuman.) Kurt Hendricks: Good day, Mr. Buyer. I believe I have something you're intro-- (Ethan appears on the screen.) Kurt Hendricks: Wait a minute! You always have your assistant with you! Where is your assistant?! (The screen zooms out to show them on a computer screen in the room where Benji, William, Jane and Ghost Rider are.) Benji Dunn: Uh-oh! He's onto us! Someone go as his assistant. (William and Jane grin at Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider moves his head towards both of them.) Ethan Hunt: Uh... Well, my assistant couldn't make the meeting. (Ghost Rider comes in wearing a mask of Katie Holmes.) Ghost Rider: (Talking in female voice.) Sorry I'm late. The elevator was stuck. (Winks to Ethan.) Kurt Hendricks: Uh, excuse me, but is your head on fire?! Ghost Rider: (Still in female voice.) No. Kurt Hendricks: But it looks like you're-- Ghost Rider: (Still in female voice.) No. Must be an mirage. The desert heat and all. Kurt Hendricks: I'm outta here! (He runs away.) Ethan Hunt: Get him! (He chases after Hendricks.) (The Katie Holmes mask burns up.) Ghost Rider: Waste of money. (Ethan Hunt is then not wearing the Alfred E. Neuman mask. He chases Hendricks in a parking garage. Hendricks is on the bottom floor while Ethan is a few floors high.) Kurt Hendricks: Ha-ha-ha! You're too late, Agent Hunt! There's no way you can get down here quick enough! (A car's horn beeps. The screen zooms out to show Lightning McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Hey! How's it going? I'm a talking car. (Ethan Hunt runs and gets into McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Wait! What are you doing?! (Ethan gets a steering wheel and drives McQueen off the third floor towards Hendricks.) Lightning McQueen: WHOOOOOOAAAA!!! Kurt Hendricks: Oh, no! Not again! (McQueen lands on Hendricks. His body is in flames.) Lightning McQueen: My bones! (Ethan gets out and picks up the brief case with nuclear codes.) Ethan Hunt: Got it! And no one got hurt. Lightning McQueen: But I'm on fire! Ghost Rider's Motorcycle: Eh! You'll get used to it. (Segment ends) [[5-second Cartoon|'5-second Cartoon']] Ghost Rider: Waste of money. (Segment ends again) Trivia *Antagonist: Kurt Hendricks *There was music playing from The Straight A-Team and the "Boy throwing tomatoes" cartoon from So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How To Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga! *Rango appears for the second time since ArTHOR, although he didn't talk in this sketch. *Third time Ghost Rider gets spoofed. *In real life, Tom Cruise is really married to Katie Holmes, until July 2012 when they divorced. *The masks are Nicolas Cage, Old Man, Alfred E. Neuman, Hugo Weaving, Katie Holmes, the guy from Twilight: Staking Dawn and WWe Bought a ZOO and at the end in the 5-second cartoon Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider wears Taylor Kitsch or Billy Ray Cyrus or Andrew W.K. or Triple H. *The colors were blue (Glue), red (Dead), green (No More Spleen), yellow (Forever Mellow), orange (Borange, which also means dead), and brown (Down or You Pooped Your Pants). *The guy (with the pants unzipped) has a T-shirt with a logo similar to the logo from the Pixar film, The Incredibles. *Ethan Hunt bounces a baseball against the wall of the Jailbreak, a reference to The Great Escape. *The computer tells Benji that the table will self-destruct in 10 seconds. Benji took more than 10 seconds to get Ethan out but the table self-destructs in more than 10 seconds. *Red Skull was shown selling masks, when in the Captain America comics, TV shows and films, he is actually a villain. *In the Cars films, Lightning McQueen's eyes are blue. But in this segment, his eyes are green. This happens again in Fast Hive, Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine and Outtagascar. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death